Raising a Jedi
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Nothing could have prepared Luke for the task he's about to undergo- raising his daughter, Rey.
**A/N: Hello! Enjoy, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

Luke stared down at the tiny baby in his hands. She was finally asleep, her tiny eyes squeezed shut.

"She's beautiful." he muttered to no one in particular. No one was there to answer back.

He vaguely remembered Leia saying something about taking care of babies that one time he had babysat her son, Ben. Ah, yes. You were supposed to support their head when you held them.

He quickly put the baby in a more comfortable position. Her eyelids fluttered, and for a second he was afraid she would wake. Luckily, she yawned and fell back asleep, curling her tiny fists.

About an hour later, the baby awoke and started to cry. Luke thought he was forgetting something.

"It's okay." Luke muttered. "Don't cry, baby."

Right. The baby needed a name. He couldn't just refer to her as "the baby."

"Rey Padme Beru Skywalker." he finally decided, using the names of both his aunt and mother.

The baby seemed to like that, as she quieted her crying a bit. Luke rocked her a little, hoping for her to fall back asleep.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "Want your bottle?"

Rey didn't answer, since she was a baby, so Luke set her down on a chair, and ran to fetch her bottle.

He found it on the kitchen counter, pretty full, so he took the cap and screwed it on.

Rey's screams echoed down the hallway.

"I'm coming!" he called. "Be patient, okay?"

He grabbed the bottle and ran down the hallway, almost tripping over his lightsaber, which was on the floor. _On the floor._ What would Master Yoda have said?

Well, this was a bit of a crazy day, so deserved some leniance.

Luke picked up Rey and his lightsaber, and held the bottle out to Rey.

She grabbed his fingers, sticking them in her mouth.

"Those are my fingers." Luke told her firmly. "You can't eat fingers."

Rey just stared.

Where was Threepio when Luke needed him? Oh right, getting baby things or something...

Well, Artoo was around somewhere, so he could always send a transmission to Leia...

No, he told himself firmly. You are a Jedi Knight. You can take care of a baby by yourself.

Luke carefully pulled his fingers out of Rey's mouth, quickly replacing them with the bottle. Rey sucked away happily.

Luke sighed. This had been an exhausting day. He sat down in the chair, just to close his eyes for a second...

* * *

Rey woke up about two hours later, starting to cry. Luke groaned.

"Go back to sleep!" he muttered.

Luke reached out with the force. He could feel sadness, anger, pain all coming from the tiny baby. No wonder she was crying.

Okay, so maybe he could get up.

Luke made her more formula, and poured it into the bottle. He put the bottle in Rey's mouth. She refused to take it.

After ten tries, Luke gave up.

Maybe he could call Leia just this once...

"Artoo!" Luke called. "Come here!" The droid obeyed, beeping happily.

"I need to send a hologram to Leia Organa." Luke said. Suddenly, a flickering blue hologram Leia popped up.

"Luke," she yawned. "What are you doing? It's two in the morning."

"Um," replied Luke. "The baby won't stop crying."

For a moment, Leia looked alarmed. "Baby? What baby? Please tell me you didn't take someone's force sensitive baby for your school..." she trailed off, looking a Rey.

"No," Luke said with a hint of a smirk. "It's break." He held up Rey, who continued to cry, for Leia to see. "This is your niece."

"My NIECE? What?"

"Long story. Could you please just tell me what to do?"

"All right," Leia yawned. "But you owe me an explanation."

"So Rey won't stop crying, but I tried to give her a bottle."

"Did you change her diaper?" Leia questioned.

"Um, no." Luke admitted.

"Well, try that, so I can go to bed."

"How do you change a diaper?" Luke asked, embarrassed.

For a minute, Leia looked indignant, but then she sighed. "Come over here, and I'll show you, Luke."

 **A/N: I'll get to her mother next chapter. Until then, adios!**


End file.
